Stand
by alloreli
Summary: Kagome's spirit is broken. She leaves the Feudal Era, intending never to go back. However, what we intend isn't always what we do. Songfic.


First of all, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my other stories. They have received more reviews only in the first few days then they ever got on Ficwad. I would discourage authors from posting their work there; there is not much support.

Second of all, I want to dedicate this songfic to all of my friends. They have been there to support me whenever I am down. They help me to stand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. or the song "Stand." They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Rascal Flatts respectively.

**Stand**

You feel like a candle in a hurricane.

Just like a picture with a broken frame.

"I can't take this anymore!" I shout at Inuyasha. "It's too much! This whole jewel-hunting thing, it's just more then I can handle. I'm going home, and don't you dare think about coming after me."

Inuyasha watches me. For once, there is no anger or frustration in his eyes. There is only sorrow. He is quiet for a moment after I finish speaking. Finally he opens his mouth. "Fine. Go home." He walks away.

Alone and helpless,

Like you've lost your mind.

I storm into my house, no even bother to say hello to my family. I stomp up the stairs, go into my room, and shut the door. I fall onto my bed, finally allowing the tears to run down my face. Once they start, there is no stopping them.

But you'll be alright,

You'll be alright.

I will never be fine again. My life is too complicated. It feels like I'm falling apart.

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of.

A long time ago, things became difficult. I discovered more about myself. I discovered that my body is tougher then I thought it was. I found out that I can handle much more then I ever believed.

You might bend till you break

Cause it's all you can take.

But, I'm not as tough as I need to be. I've be broken. How can you expect a sixteen-year-old girl to take as much as I have? Today is my birthday. It's the one year anniversary of meeting Inuyasha. I've done jewel hunting for almost exactly one year. I can't continue this double life. I should be normal. I should be going on dates with Hojo, not being jealous of Kikyo. I should be worried about tests, not the injuries suffered by a certain hanyou.

On your knees, you look up

Decide you've had enough.

I could be begging Inuyasha to let me go, but it wouldn't help. Still, I've had enough of this whole hunt. What if I had never fallen through the well?

You get mad, you get strong,

Wipe your hands shake it off.

If I had never fallen through the well, I would have better grades. My friends wouldn't be thinking that I'm constantly getting sick with weird diseases. The past would be better off, too. Villages wouldn't be terrorized by demons hunting for jewel shards. Sango's family would be still alive, as would Shippo's dad.

But what about Miroku? He'd still be hunting for Naraku…without success. He'd only have a short time, a few more years, until his wind tunnel consumed him. Without the help of myself and the others, Miroku would be unable to find and defeat Naraku.

And what about Inuyasha? If I had never fallen down the well, he would still be pinned to the Goshinboku with Kikyo's arrow….

Then you stand.

Would it really be better if I had never fallen down the well? Would life really be better for everyone? What about the many others whose lives have been improved by our help?

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out.

The edge of a canyon with only one way down.

I see a photo in a frame. It was taken by a helpful Kaede one sunny day. Everyone's smiling, even the grouchy Inuyasha. Sango's leaning her head on Miroku's shoulder. Shippo's sitting between Inuyasha and Miroku's feet. Inuyasha has his arm around my waist, and I have mine around his shoulder.

Standing next to the first frame is a second. This one was taken by Sango after I showed her how to use the camera. It's a picture of me and Inuyasha. We're sitting side-by-side, and I have my head on his shoulder.

I love my friends so much. It's almost like fate threw us together, like it couldn't happen any other way.

Take what you're given before it's gone.

Keep moving on, keep moving on.

I've been given a precious gift of friends. Without them, my life would be totally different. It's worth living this double life, going through all this trouble, just to be with them.

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of.

I have to go back. I have to go tell Inuyasha I was wrong. I have to make him see that he and the others are my world, that without them, my life has no meaning.

You might bend till you break

Cause it's all you can take.

I pull myself out of the well. There he is, sitting in the Goshinboku, the tree he was pinned to for fifty years. He catches my scent and turns to look at me. His eyes widen in surprise, and he leaps out of the tree. He lands in front of me with a single bound. I look at his face, and am surprised to see tear stains running down the front.

"I thought you weren't coming back," he says.

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough.

"I wasn't," I admit. "But I changed my mind.

"Might I ask why?" he says.

You get mad, you get strong,

Wipe your hands shake it off.

Then you stand.

"Because I couldn't live without you. Because my friends here are such a big part of my life."

Every time you get up and get back in the race

One more small peace of you starts to fall into place.

His face breaks out in a huge smile, so uncharacteristic of him. Inuyasha almost never smiles. Then, he surprises me even more. He picks me up and spins me around. When he finally sets me back on my feet, he pulls me into an embrace. I smile into his haori; Inuyasha makes me complete.

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of.

"I couldn't live without you either," he whispers into my ear.

You might bend till you break

Cause it's all you can take.

"Shippo saw you yelling. He was so afraid you wouldn't come back. He begged me to go and get you."

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough.

"I told him it was your choice. You could come back to us, or you could stay with your family in your time."

Then you stand.

I smile, and bury my face in Inuyasha's silver hair. No matter what may happen in the future, no matter hard things may be, there's one thing I know for sure: I'm home.

**The End**

Phew! Anyway, I'd like to thank inuandkagsbeliever, minipower, and Uchiagirlforever, all who have put me on their favorite authors list. I'd also like to thank PrincessKagome18, who is the first person to put me on their author alerts list. This story goes out to you folks, as well as all the people who have reviewed! Multas gratias tibi ago! (and for those of you who don't know Latin, thank you very much!)

Oh, before I forget…..as always, please review!


End file.
